Puteri Langit
by key rasetsu
Summary: Kerajaan terindah berada dilangit. Putri yang cantik jelita tinggal didalamnya. apakah kisah cinta juga akan menyertai mereka? Temukan jawabannya hanya disini..


Disclaimer : tetap Masashi Kishimoto~~

Pair : SasufemNaru always~~

Rate : T ajalah~~

Genre : Family & Drama *ga yakin saia*

Warning : OOC dan gaje parahh~~ typo dan teman-temannya datang silih berganti. Silahkan menikmati~~

**Part 1 : ~Blue Lake~**

Taman langit adalah tempat terindah sejauh matamu memandang. Taman ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai ukuran pohon Sakura beraneka warna yang mekar sepanjang waktu. Selain itu juga beberapa pohon Cerry, Plum, dan Pir turut menyemarakan taman itu, ditambah dengan keharuman dan keindahan bunga beraneka ragam yang seolah memanjakan indera penglihatan akan kecantikannya.

Ditengahnya terdapat sebuah kolam kecil yang sisinya dikelilingi batu-batu persegi sebagai tempat duduk. Disanalah para Puteri Langit sering menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bercengkrama dan saling berbagi canda tawa. Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah bersantai mengelilingi kolam sambil merendam kaki kedalam air kolam yang dihiasi dengan ikan langit kecil.

Puteri Langit adalah sebutan untuk junior di kalangan para dewa-dewi. Sebelum mereka dinobatkan sebagai dewi, mereka dibimbing sesuai bakatnya masing-masing untuk menjadi dewi langit. Mereka terlahir dari berbagai kuncup bunga yang ditetesi intisari oleh dewa yang menjadi calon ayah mereka. Puteri Langit tidak memiliki ibu, kecuali ibu dewi.

Saat ini para puteri tengah menghibur salah satu teman mereka yang bersedih. Puteri Langit berambut pirang dan bermata biru seindah saffir itu tengah berkabut kesedihan. Kakinya berkecipak didalam kolam seturut hatinya yang tak menentu itu. apa gerangan yang membuatnya galau?

"Jangan sedih, Naru-chan. Ayahmu pasti telah memilih yang terbaik untukmu," ucap gadis berambut pink itu lembut. Tangannya mengelus halus kepala gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sakura benar, Naru-chan. Uchiha bungsu itu adalah Jendral Dewa Perang yang sangat tampan. Kau beruntung mendapatkan jodoh sepertinya," timpal seorang gadis berambut merah yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun merahnya itu.

"Mudah bagi kalian mengatakannya, tapi aku sungguh tak suka harus dijodohkan seperti ini. Apa ayah takut aku tak laku ya?" gerutu gadis yang bernama Naruto tapi lebih suka dipanggil Naru-chan oleh teman-temannya itu dengan sebal. Wajahnya tampak masam akan kejengkelan pada ayahnya yang dengan santainya mengatakan "Naru-chan, pernikahanmu telah ditetapkan dengan seorang Jendral Perang Kerajaan Langit". Siapa yang tak kesal!

'Ayahmu bukan takut kau tak laku Naru-chan, tapi karena kau itu terlalu polos dan lugu makanya dijodohkan'. Begitulah pikiran para Puteri Langit lainnya sambil menatap miris Naruto yang tetap memasang ekspresi sebal ala gadis minta dicium itu. ckckckc…

"Memangnya kau ingin jodoh yang bagaimana Naru-chan?" tanya gadis lain yang memiliki mata unik tanpa pupil itu di ikuti tatapan penasaran para gadis lainnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu lelaki bumi dan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku juga ingin berkencan bersamanya di danau dengan airnya yang biru dan tertawa bersamanya. Tapi ayah selalu melarangku pergi sendiri ke bumi," paparnya dengan mata sendu dan berharap secara bersamaan itu. Sungguh gadis yang polos.

"Pantas saja kau akan segera dijodohkan bila keinginanmu begitu Naru-chan!" seru Sakura gemas dan menjitak kepala Naruto. Rasanya jadi percuma menghiburnya jika itu akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Sakitttt! Hinata~~." Adu Naruto sambil memasang wajah memelas dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Gadis cantik yang bernama Hinata hanya menghela napas saja meihat kelakuannya itu.

"Naru-chan, kita ini berbeda dengan manusia. Tubuh kita tak seperti tubuh manusia yang utuh. Kita tak akan mampu bertahan hidup ditengah manusia biasa di bumi, karena disana bukan tempat kita. Selama ini kita memang sering turun ke bumi, tapi itu pun hanya sekedar untuk mandi dan berlatih saja. Jangan lupakan siapa dirimu Naru-chan," jelas Temari, gadis berkuncir empat itu mengingatkan dengan lugas akan jati diri mereka sebagai Puteri Langit.

"Aku tau itu, Temari-nee". Ucapan lirih Naruto itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka hari itu.

Puteri Langit Rise atau kerap dipanggil Naru-chan itu adalah putri dari Dewa Kilat, satu dari dewa senior di Kerajaan Langit. Dia lahir dari kuncup bunga matahari yang diberi intisari kekuatan oleh Dewa Kilat pada saat matahari bersinar paling terang. Karena terlahir dengan cahaya terang dan membawa keceriaan serta disambut meriah oleh para hewan langit maupun bumi, makanya dia diberi nama Rise yang berarti Cahaya. Tapi karena keisengan sang ayah, saat melihat makanan bernama Naruto, timbulah keinginannya untuk memberi nama panggilan sayang untuk putri mungilnya itu. Itulah kenapa Puteri Rise lebih sering dipanggil Naru-chan ketimbang nama yang sebenarnya.

Ruangan megah dengan berbagai hiasan serta ukiran itu sungguh mengagumkan. Belum lagi berbagai benda berharga yang tertata rapi semakin membuat lapar mata bagi orang tamak dan gila harta. Tapi semua itu tak berarti dan tak mampu mengembalikan pemuda itu dari alam pikiran tempatnya berkelana saat ini. Hingga seseorang datang dan menepuk bahunya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Pertanyaan langsung itu sedikit menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana Shikamaru?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Tentu saja dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan angkuhnya itu yang tak pernah pudar.

"Ck! Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Kau tau jelas apa maksudku," decak sebal terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Shikamaru, salah satu Jendral Dewa Perang yang jenius dalam menyusun Strategi itu.

"Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala. Dia bersih kukuh untuk menolak pinanganku dengan alasan yang konyol," erang Sasuke dengan nada frustasi yang kentara sekali.

"Alasan konyol?" Alis Shikamaru terangkat sedikit. Ada rasa penasaran dibenaknya akan siapa gadis yang berani menolak seorang dewa, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, katanya dia menolak menikah dengan orang yang tak pernah ditemuinya. Apa dia tak tahu peraturan atau memang bodoh," jawab Sasuke dengan kesal. Sungguh hatinya saat ini sedang ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, entah apa saja sebagai pelampiasan. Rambut nanas itu kelihatannya enak sas~~~

Uchiha Sasuke, Jendral Perang Kerajaan Langit yang sangat tampan dan mempesona itu sangatlah disegani di Kerajaan Langit. Dia telah berperang beratus kali dan selalu pulang dengan kemenangan. Saat ini dia sedang mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta dengan salah satu Puteri Langit dan telah meminangnya pada sang ayah. Tetapi sang putri dengan berani menolaknya. Sepanjang sejarahnya Sasuke dikalangan dewa, tak pernah sekalipun dia menerima penolakan. Ini adalah yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang panjang, dan akan dia pastikan ini menjadi yang terakhir.

"Bukankah ini tantangan? Apa kau mampu menundukkan keras kepalanya Puteri Langit Rise?" senyum mengejek terpatri di wajah Shikamaru saat melihat kegalauan Sasuke, jarang-jarang kan melihatnya begitu tertekan cuma karena seorang gadis. Oh my~~~

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa, Shikamaru? Aku tidak pernah membiarkan targetku lolos begitu saja," balas Sasuke dengan menampilkan seringai yang terlihat mematikan dan berbahaya. Yah, tak ada dalam sejarah. Uchiha melepaskan buruannya berlalu begitu saja.

"Semoga saja," sahut Shikamaru kalem dan berjalan keluar, tapi dia terhenti sebentar di pintu. "Sedikit bantuan untukmu, Puteri Langit Rise suka mengunjungi bumi dengan diam-diam".

"Aku tau itu," guman Sasuke pelan. Awal Sasuke melihat Puteri Langit Rise adalah saat dia diam-diam memergokinya sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri dibumi. Saat itu Sasuke sedang melakukan patroli dan tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis langit berdiri dipinggir danau sambil bernyanyi bersama hewan sekitarnya. Bagaimana dia yakin? Itu gampang saja. Karena tak ada manusia yang menunggang kuda terbang selain warga langit. Saat gadis itu tersenyum lebar, Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa dia telah terpikat dan jatuh cinta padanya. Sejak itu dia langsung mencari identitas dari salah satu Puteri Langit itu dan berencana meminangnya.

Peraturan pertama di Kerajaan Langit adalah semua Puteri Langit tak di ijinkan bertemu ataupun melihat dan mengikuti perjamuan langit bila mereka belum dinobatkan sebagai dewi. Begitu juga dengan para dewa-dewi kecuali ayah serta dewi yang membimbing saja. Makanya perjodohan itu biasa terjadi.

Pavilliun Dewa Kilat terlihat sedikit meriah dari biasanya. Para dayang hilir mudik sambil membawa bermacam persediaan makanan, bunga dan lainnya. Sedangkan para kasim sibuk mengarahkan para pengrajin untuk menghias halaman dan memasang umbul-umbul pernikahan.

Semua itu adalah persiapan untuk pernikahan putri Dewa Kilat dengan salah satu Jendral Dewa Perang. Walaupun sang putri menolak, tapi aturan tetaplah aturan. Jadi mau sang putri menolakpun pernikahan akan tetap dilaksanakan karena begitulah hukum langit, sadis gak tuh?*plakk*

Sementara itu, di ruangan terpisah dari hiruk pikuk halaman depan, Dewa Kilat tengah berbincang santai dengan salah satu koleganya yang memandang keramaian di luar sana dari celah jendela.

"Tak kusangka putrimu dengan berani menolak perjodohannya eh. Sungguh bernyali sekali," ucap rekan yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dewa Kilat yang bertopang dagu.

"Hehehehe… " yang diajak bicara cuma nyengir lebar dan terkekeh saja. Dia juga tak menduga kalau putrinya itu ternyata sangat keras kepala sekali.

"Dia serupa denganmu yang suka memberontak peraturan itu. Aku yakin pasti sekarang putrimu itu sedang melanggar aturan langit LAGI," sahutnya menanggapi kekehan temannya itu dan menekankan pada kata lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Fugaku?" dahinya berkerut bingung mendengar penuturan rekannya yang selalu bertampang dingin itu.

"Kau tidak tau? Puteri Langit Rise yang seenaknya kau panggil Naruto itu, sering turun ke bumi seorang diri dan bermain-main di Danau Biru," seringai mengejek terpampang di wajah kaku itu dan semakin lebar saat melihat temannya membelalak lebar.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekiknya tanpa sadar. Ooppsss!

Buru-buru Minato, sang Dewa Kilat menutup mulutnya. Sungguh sikapnya barusan menghancurkan imejnya yang dikenal santai dan berwibawa itu. matanya mendelik saat menangkap tawa tertahan di depannya yang berasal dari Fugaku itu. Dengan segera Fugaku mengembalikan ekspresi dinginnya namun tetap saja seringai itu muncul.

"Jangan tertawa! Tapi bagaimana kau tau? Apa kau menguntitnya?" tuduh Minato seenak udelnya sendiri dan membuahkan deathglare mematikan dari Fugaku.

"Kau pikir aku pedofil! Putraku yang sering melihatnya dan mengamatinya dari kejauhan," seru Fugaku tak terima dituduh menguntit. Yang benar saja! Mau dikemanakan mukanya jika seorang Uchiha Fugaku ketahuan menguntit gadis kecil yang masih bau kencur pula.

"Pantas saja Sasuke berani datang padaku dan meminta putriku. Jadi dia sudah sering melihatnya," ucap Minato bosan sambil bersedekap.

"Begitulah. Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana dia bisa tahu gadis yang akan dipinangnya", sahutnya dengan Uchiha sekali, bangga.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan Sasuke?" Tanya Minato dengan nada yang terdengar penasaran.

"Tentu saja, karena dia putrimu", jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Maksudmu?" bingung Minato dengan jawaban tak jelas bin aneh tersebut.

"Hn.

"Menyebalkan! Tumben sekali kau banyak bicara hari ini Fuga-kun," kerling jahil tersirat dalam mata biru itu ditambah senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tau jelas alasannya Mina-chan," balas Fugaku sambil mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya menjauh. Ah~~ wajah itu sedikit merona~~

Alasan apakah yang dimaksud oleh Fugaku itu, tak ada seorangpun yang tau kenapa jika mereka bersama selalu saja terjadi obrolan panjang. Fugaku jadi cerewet dari biasanya. Ah hal ini adalah bahasan untuk waktu yang lain saja oke!

**Danau Biru**

Suara ringkikan kuda memecah kesunyian sekitar danau yang ajaibnya memiliki air berwarna biru itu. Kuda terbang berbulu orange itu mendarat dengan mulus di pinggir danau dan menurunkan penumpangnya dengan halus. Penumpangnya yang seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang itu mengelus lembut surai panjang orange di kepala kuda itu.

"Kyuubi, kau kembalilah kemari seperti biasa ya. Aku ingin bermain-main disini, nanti akan ada yang tau jika kau tidak ada di langit", katanya sambil memeluk leher kuda kesayangannya itu. Sang kuda pun memekik pelan sebagai jawaban dan segera terbang kembali ke langit.

"Hari ini cerah sekali. Aku jadi ingin mandi", serunya pelan seraya menanggalkan lapisan luar gaunnya juga sehelai selendangnya. Setelahnya dia langsung menceburkan diri dan segera saja beberapa burung camar berkumpul menemaninya bermain air.

Saking terlenanya bermain bersama 'teman-teman' dia tak menyadari seseorang sedari tadi memandanginya lekat. Matanya melotot dan pipinya merona seperti orang kebelet kencing. Pemandangan dihadapannya ini sungguh menggoda iman dan menyiksa. Jika saja tak memikirkan rencananya yang sudah disusun matang-matang, mungkin sudah diterkamnya sejak tadi gadis pujaannya itu.

Pemandangan apa yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha melotot? Lekuk tubuh sempurna yang terlihat jelas karena gaun tipisnya yang basah melekat erat, rambut pirang terurai basah yang berkilau dan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Siapa yang mampu menolak pesonanya? Sasuke sekalipun mau tidak mau harus mengakuinya.

"Kau benar-benar tanpa pertahanan Naru-chan", seringainya makin lebar saat dilihatnya gadis pujaannya kelabakan mencari sesuatu. "Saatnya menjadi pahlawan".

Sementara itu, Naruto kebingungan mencari selendangnya. Saat selesai mandi dan berpakaian, barulah dia menyadari selendangnya lenyap tanpa bekas. Diapun berkeliling danau di bantu beberapa kelinci yang heran melihatnya kalang kabut dan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Bagaimana ini? Hari sudah hampir sore, jika tak ketemu juga aku tak bisa pulang. Hiks.." Naruto terduduk di sebuah batang kayu panjang dan terisak menahan tangis. Matanya menerawang ke atas, tepatnya ke langit sore yang mulai memerah.

Krekk!

Suara kayu terinjak seseorang tertangkap telinganya dan Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat. Napasnya tertahan saat melihat seorang pemuda kelewat tampan berpakaian ala bangsawan berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya tak berkedip menatap bola mata sehitam malam itu tertuju lurus padanya. Hingga sapaan halus pemuda itu menyadarkannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik sendirian di hutan seperti ini?" tanyanya lembut dan tersenyum tipis. ASTAGA! Mata biru bagai saffir itu memerangkap pandangannya hingga tak mampu berpaling ke lain.

"A-a-aku kehilangan.." suaranya tercekat seolah hilang saat pemuda tampan itu menatap lekat padanya. Naruto hanya mampu menunduk malu dengan dada berdebar keras, tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu yang dipegang pemuda itu. "Selendangku!"

Ahhh! Suaranya yang kelewat melengking itu mengagetkan sang pemuda. Pemuda tampan itu mengerling pada tangannya yang memegang sepotong kain panjang berwarna kuning gading yang penuh sulaman bunga matahari itu.

"Ini milikmu? Aku menemukannya tergeletak di tengah hutan tadi, nampaknya dibawa Rakun mungkin", ucapnya datar saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang seolah menuduhnya sebagai pencuri selendangnya. Enak saja! Tapi emang benerkan sas?*ditabok sasuke*

"Benarkah? Tolong berikan padaku. Aku harus segera pulang sekarang", pintanya dengan wajah memelas menahan haru dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya dengan polos.

Dengan segera Sasuke menangkap lengannya dan memeluknya erat. "Kau ini polos sekali, bisa dengan mudahnya percaya pada orang yang baru kau lihat", bisiknya pelan ditelinga Naruto dan meniupnya halus.

Naruto yang dipeluk tiba-tiba hanya membatu. Sungguh tak terpikir olehnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pulang dan mengurung diri dalam ruangannya. "L-lepaskan aku!" serunya dan menginjak kaki pria yang seenaknya memeluknya bahkan menjilat telinganya itu.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau memelukku! Kau akan menyesal! Kembalikan selendangku!" pekiknya ganas serta rona merah samar yang menemaninya dan jari telunjuk yang mengacung dengan tak sopannya.

"Ternyata kau nakal juga ya. Siapa namamu gadis cantik?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai melihat reaksi sang gadis dan mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kakinya. Gadis ini sungguh menarik, batin Sasuke eror.

"Kembalikan dulu selendangku", pintanya seraya menadahkan tangannya lagi dengan menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh.

Dengan ringan Sasuke memberikan selendangnya dan memberi bonus berupa senyuman tipis atau kita sebut seringai aja ya..

"Kau sungguh brengsek! Tapi terimakasih mengembalikan selendangku. Namaku Naruto", ucapnya dengan nada tak rela dan segera mengalungkan selendang ketubuhnya.

"Nama yang aneh untuk gadis secantik dirimu. Dimana rumahmu?" guman Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Brengsek! Kau tak perlu tau manusia. Selamat tinggal", umpat Naruto dengan sangat kesal dan berjalan menjauh menuju tepian danau. Udah sukur diberi tau, eh malah dihina. Sialan!

"Hei! Kita belum selesai. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang", seru Sasuke tak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja dan berlari menyusul gadis yang berhasil membuatnya uring-uringan itu.

Naruto berjalan semakin cepat dan berlari kecil saat mendengar ringkikan kuda kesayangannya dari atas kepalanya. Dia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik kebelakang, mengamati sejenak wajah tampan dihadapannya dan tersenyum pilu. "Selamat tinggal. Terima kasih telah menolongku manusia", gumannya pelan. Mata biru cantik itu berkaca-kaca.

"Namaku bukan manusia, Dobe. Namaku Sasuke. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Aku akan menunggu mu disini setiap hari", ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh Naruto. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa perih melihat mata cantik itu akan menurunkan hujan.

Naruto berjalan mundur menghindar. "Aku tak yakin bisa, kecuali aku bisa pulang dengan selamat. Dan aku bukan Dobe, Teme!" seru Naruto masam dan menghentak kakinya. Dengan segera tubuh Naruto langsung melayang tinggi ke langit dan duduk diatas kuda orange yang menunggunya untuk pulang. Kuda itu terbang semakin jauh dan segera hilang dari pandangan.

Sasuke menatap langit dengan kosong. Tapi sesaat kemudian seringainya terkembang lebar. Dia bersuit nyaring dan mendapat balasan dari langit. Seekor burung elang besar berputar-putar di angkasa menanti sang majikan. "Aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Puteri Langit Rise", gumannya pelan. Dan setelahnya suara tawa membahana di iringi pekikan keras sang elang menimpali kegilaan sang tuan.

Di ruangan yang luas nan remang itu, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju peraduannya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi bluk pada ranjang. Pikirannya menerawang pada pemuda tampan yang ditemuinya di dalam hutan tadi. Matanya yang hitam, wajahnya yang teramat tampan, senyumnya sangat mempesona, dan suaranya yang terkesan sexy itu menyesatkan Naruto akan khayalannya tanpa merasakan kehadiran orang lain di ruangannya.

"Sepertinya putriku senang sekali hari ini, sampai tak menghiraukan keberadaanku", sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuyarkan imajinasinya. Menoleh ke sisi ruangan, di kursi empuk, seseorang duduk dengan tenangnya sambil bertopang dagu.

"A-ayah. Kapan kau datang?" serunya gugup dan langsung bangun menuju ke kursi lainnya.

"Kau darimana Naru-chan?" Tanya Minato yang menyadari sikap salah tingkah putrinya itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Aku dari taman, berkumpul dengan yang lain ayah", jawab Naruto tanpa memandang ke arah Dewa Kilat itu yang meneliti tiap mili tubuhnya seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau itu tak pernah bisa berbohong padaku Naru-chan. kau turun ke Bumi kan?" tembak Minato langsung. Naruto hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya saja sebagai jawaban disertai garukan pada pipi. Ciri khas kalau dia merasa bersalah..

"Kali ini kumaafkan, karena itu terakhir kalinya kau bisa keluar tanpa ijin dari Kerajaan Langit. Lusa adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan Dewa Perang Uchiha, kau tak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini hingga upacara pernikahanmu", ucap Minato tegas. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang ingin protes.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, ayah! Aku sudah menemukan pria impianku di Bumi", tolak Naruto keras. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Apalagi keluarga Uchiha yang kabarnya berwajah kaku semua. Amit-amit….

"Sayang sekali. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan anakku. Kau mengerti Puteri Langit Rise?" jika sudah memanggil dengan nama begitu, artinya kau harus menerimanya Naru-chan. Minato tak pernah bercanda saat telah memanggilnya seperti itu, apalagi dengan seringai mengerikan itu.

"Baik ayah", sahut Naruto lirih. Suaranya parau menahan tangis. Matanya panas dan hidungnya terasa sakit menahan isakannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tanpa suara, Minato keluar dari ruangan putrinya. Sebenarnya dia tak tega juga melihat raut kecewa serta sedih putrinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, peraturan langit tak boleh dilanggar. Sepeninggal sang ayah, Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Peraturan kedua kerajaan langit, siapapun putri atau dewi yang telah dilamar oleh para dewa tak berhak menolak, kecuali jika ayah mereka tak setuju dan menolak. Peraturan itu mungkin terkesan merugikan para dewi ataupun calon dewi, tapi dewa terlahir lebih dulu dari dewi. Jadi ya mau tidak mau harus ditaati.

Naruto menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdiam diri di dalam ruangannya. Matanya bengkak dan wajahnya sembab keseringan menangis. Bahkan teman-temannya pun tak mampu menghibur putri yang biasanya kelewat ceria itu. ini adalah hari kebebasannya sebelum besok dia akan dinikahkan secara paksa –menurutnya- dengan dewa yang tak dikenalnya.

"Lebih baik aku turun saja. Toh setelah ini aku pasti tak akan di ijinkan lagi turun tanpa ijin dari-calon-suami-ku", guman Naruto sambil mondar-mandir tak jelas diruangannya. Pikirannya sedang kalut dan takut menghadapi pernikahan didepan mata. Lebih baik nekat saja. Biasa juga gitu kan~~

Segera saja Naruto bersiap dan keluar dengan mengendap-endap. Kali ini dia akan turun tanpa kuda karena akan terlihat nanti. Lebih baik langsung saja. Setelah lolos dari pengamatan para prajurit yang tumbennya jadi dua kali lipat penjagaannya itu, Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju gerbang langit yang kelihatannya sedang sepi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung meleset turun menuju hutan tempatnya meninggalkan hatinya.

Seseorang keluar dari balik pintu gerbang sambil menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga dia akan turun ke Bumi, Minato-sama", ucapnya dibarengi senyum penuh kemenangan, seolah dia telah memenangkan taruhan besar.

"Dia itu benar-benar keras kepala. Siapa sebenarnya yang akan ditemuinya? Apa aku harus membatalkan lamaranmu ya?" seloroh Minato dengan santainya. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat kaget, dan segera mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Itu tak akan terjadi. Sekalipun anda menolak, tetap saja aku yang akan menikah dengannya. Lihat saja nanti", ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. Seringainya terkembang lebar.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku telah berjanji akan menemuinya setiap waktu", pamit Sasuke yang telah merubah penampilannya ala bangsawan Bumi. Sasuke segera turun meninggalkan Minato yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jadi begitu cara mereka bertemu. Ternyata putramu itu licik juga eh", ucap Minato senewen pada rekan yang muncul mendadak di sampingnya itu.

"Hn. Uchiha selalu menggunakan otak mereka untuk mendapatkan keinginannya", sahut Fugaku bangga atau narsis ya.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" maki Minato sambil berlalu pergi yang di ekori oleh Fugaku sambil menyeringai puas.

Di batang pohon tepi danau, Naruto duduk termenung tak mengacuhkan para binatang yang mencoba mengajaknya bermain. Matanya menatap kosong ke tengah danau mengamati beberapa burung mandi. Lamunannya buyar saat sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Kenapa melamun Dobe?" suara merdu dan terkesan angkuh itu terdengar menusuk ditelinga Naruto.

"Aku bukan Dobe, Teme!" ketusnya tanpa memalingkan muka ke teman bicaranya. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja jadi jengkel saat mendengar nada mengejek itu walau tak dipungkiri dia juga merasa rindu.

"Hn. Ada apa?" acuh Sasuke seolah tak mendengar saja gerutuan kesal Naruto.

"Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Sasuke. Walaupun kita hanya bertemu dua kali, rasanya aku…" Naruto memalingkan mukanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas disertai debaran jantungnya yang terasa kencang. Matanya melihat kemana saja asal tak bertatapan dengan mata elang yang seolah mengulitinya itu. Tak ada waktu untuk basa-basi.

Sasuke mendekat dan langsung memeluknya erat, menghiraukan wajah kaget Naruto serta debaran halus didadanya. Dihirupnya aroma jeruk yang bercampur matahari itu dan segera saja menjadi afrodisiak baginya. Hatinya tak bisa bertahan lama lagi, seolah akan meledak kapan saja saking bahagianya. Walaupun kata-katanya tak terselesaikan, namun dengan otak jeniusnya Sasuke mampu melanjutkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis pujaannya ini. Akhirnya dengan sedikit strategi(?)..

"Aku mengerti", desahnya pelan ditelinga Naruto yang masih terbenam di dada bidangnya.

"Huh?" otak lemot Naruto mulai kambuh. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang saat menyadari posisinya di pelukan Sasuke.

"Dobe tetap saja Dobe", erang Sasuke hampir terdengar frustasi akan ketelmian calon-istrinya-ini.

"Aku bukan Dobe, baka Teme!" pekik Naruto seraya melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat pria tampan idamannya itu. Wajahnya merah antara kesal dan malu.

"Aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu Naru-chan. Tapi pernikahanku juga telah disiapkan. Aku tak bisa menolak pernikahan itu", ucap Sasuke lirih sambil menatap sayu muka Naruto yang kelihatan pucat.

"Be-benarkah? Hiks..hiks.." tangis Naruto pun tak terbendung lagi. Airmatanya mengalir bebas dari mata biru cantik itu, tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri dan perih. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan airmata, sepertinya Naruto tak menyimak kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi.

"Jangan menangis. Hatiku sakit melihat airmatamu", seru Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Naruto pelan.

"Se-semoga k-kau b-bahagia", ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata di sela isakannya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sasuke kembali memeluknya erat seolah tak rela mendengar ucapannya barusan. 'Maafkan aku putri Rise' batin Sasuke nelangsa.

Dengan pelan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Diusapnya kasar airmatanya dan mencoba tersenyum walau terpaksa sekedar menutupi rasa kecewanya. "Kurasa aku harus kembali. Aku senang pernah bertemu dan mengenalmu, tiada lagi penyesalan dihatiku. Terima kasih telah memberiku kenangan yang sangat berharga. Selamat tinggal Sasuke". Naruto pun berbalik dan bersiap terbang pulang, kembali ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada dan menyonsong pernikahannya sendiri.

Tapi sesuatu yang lembut dan basah lebih dulu menutup senyuman terpaksanya. Matanya melotot tak percaya, bibirnya telah di cium dengan lembut oleh lelaki pujaannya. Naruto terhanyut dalam ciuman singkat memabukkan itu. Pelan Sasuke melepas pagutannya dan menatap wajah syok Naruto yang melongo tak percaya.

"Aku cinta padamu, Naru-chan", bisik Sasuke di bibir Naruto. Senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampan itu.

Wajah Naruto serasa dipanggang panasnya, matanya sampai tak berkedip menatap mata hitam itu, tak ada kebohongan disana. Dengan bersemu merah, Naruto memberikan senyuman simpulnya sebelum melayang terbang ke langit tanpa menjawab apapun. Bagi Sasuke, senyuman itu telah menjawab pernyataannya tadi.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi Naru-chan, aku harap kau siap", seringai Dewa Perang itu terlihat mengerikan hingga mampu membuat para hewan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Hilang kemana ya ekspresi nelangsanya tadi?

Pavilliun Dewa Kilat telah ramai oleh beberapa dewa-dewi yang datang untuk menghampiri upacara pernikahan putrinya. Para tamu yang rata-rata membawa pasangannya itu telah duduk dengan rapi menunggu kedua mempelai memasuki altar pernikahan. Suasana menjadi sunyi saat mempelai pria dengan gagah memasuki altar dan berdiri didampingi sang ayah menunggu sang mempelai wanitanya.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan jubah mewah berwarna hitam dengan atribut sana-sini terlihat sangat menawan. Bahkan beberapa dewi sampai menahan napas melihat auranya, hingga membuat para dewa merasa cemburu dan mengirim pandangan menusuk kepada Sasuke yang cuek bebek. Sang ayah yang berdiri disisi putranya itu, Dewa Es yang sesuai penampilannya hanya memasang wajah dingin dan mendengus melihat beberapa dewa kelabakan mencoba menyadarkan pasangannya dari melongo massal.

"Mereka itu menyebalkan sekali!" bisik Sasuke pelan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Namun ayahnya yang berdiri disampingnya hanya ber-hn-ria menanggapi gerutuannya. Jelas saja menyebalkan, kau membuat mereka merasa tersaingi, batin Fugaku bosan.

Sekali lagi suasana menjadi sunyi saat dari arah samping, mempelai wanita yang mengenakan gaun merah menjuntai dengan kerudung senada yang menutupi wajahnya, berjalan dengan dituntun sang ayah. Dibelakangnya enam Puteri Langit mengiringinya sambil menaburkan bunga-bunga cantik ke udara. Sesampainya di altar, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan menyambut mempelainya yang luarbiasa cantik dimatanya walaupun tertutup kerudung tipis. Tangan Sasuke gatal ingin segera menyingkirkan kerudung yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

"Kuserahkan putriku padamu, tolong kau bahagiakan dan lindungi dia, Dewa Perang Uchiha Sasuke", bisik Minato saat menyerahkan putrinya dan berdiri di samping Fugaku.

"Percayakan padaku", sahut Sasuke mantap.

**Naruto pov**

'Sasuke!'

Hatiku berdetak kencang saat mendengar ayah menyebut nama itu. Sasuke siapa? Apakah itu dia? Tapi diakan hanya seorang manusia biasa, bukan warga langit.

"Percayakan padaku".

Suara itu! tidak mungkin. Kudongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk dan mencoba memandang siapa orang yang akan kunikahi dari balik kerudung merah tipis yang kugunakan.

Tidak mungkin! Itu Sasuke. Kenapa dia bisa..

Pikiranku buyar saat kudengar seseorang berucap untuk memulai upacaranya. Aku tak mampu melepaskan pandanganku dari wajah yang balik menatapku lekat itu. mata sehitam malam itu, suara sexy yang menggoda, itu benar-benar Sasuke. Jadi selama ini dia menipuku! Awas saja kau, Sasuke brengsek! Makianku hanya mampu kutahan dulu saja karena upacara sialan ini.

**Naruto end pov**

"Kita akan mulai upacara pernikahan antara Dewa Perang Uchiha Sasuke dan Puteri Langit Rise. Silahkan memberi hormat tigakali pada langit", ucap seseorang yang berperan sebagai pendeta pernikahan itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun menunduk hormat pada langit. Selanjutnya hormat pada ayah mereka dan saling hormat pada mempelai. Tibalah pada saat yang paling ditunggu oleh Sasuke, yaitu upacara penandaan.

"Silahkan cium dan tandai mempelaimu", suara itu seperti angin lalu ditelinga Sasuke, karena saat ini dia sibuk mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mimisan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat dia menyibakkan kerudung merah itu, wajah cantik dan merona itu sungguh menawan. Jika tadi para dewa yang cemburu, maka kali ini giliran para dewi yang merasa sangat cemburu dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang terpancar dari aura Puteri langit Rise.

Sasuke tak berkedip menatap mempelainya. Mata biru cantik itu serasa menghujam langsung padanya. Dalam mata itu tersirat rasa penasaran, bahagia, terkejut,kekesalan juga haru. Mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mau tak mau bibir Sasuke menampilkan segaris senyum tipis saat dilihatnya Naruto menatapnya seolah tak percaya. Sepertinya malam ini dia harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk menjelaskan sesuatu ini-itu.

"Kita akan bertemu setiap hari, istriku", bisik Sasuke pelan sebelum mencium lembut bibir tipis yang telah diperawaninya itu tempo hari. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar ciuman biasa, tapi di iringi juga dengan lumatan dan kecipak sana-sini. Benar-benar panas udaranya~~

Setelah mengakhiri kecupannya, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang telah memerah sempurna. Rasanya Naruto ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam air danau di Bumi saja untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku, Puteri Langit Rise", ucap Sasuke lembut seraya mengecup punggung tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Dari bekas kecupan itu, muncul sebuah lambang menyerupai bentuk kipas berwarna biru dan dikelilingi oleh jalinan seperti sayap putih kecil. Rasa hangat menjalar dari tanda tersebut, menyebar keseluruh tubuh Naruto. Tanpa bisa ditahan, bibir Naruto pun menyeruakan senyum menawan saat memandang tanda kepemilikan itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu", seru Sasuke seraya mengulurkan punggung tangan kanannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap sekilas tangan itu sebelum dengan ogah-ogahan meraihnya. Dengan sengaja pula, Naruto meremas tangan itu lumayan keras dan menyeringai senang mendengar nada meringis Sasuke. Dengan menahan kekesalannya, Naruto pun mengecup lembut punggung tangan yang terasa halus itu.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto yang terlihat senang saat meremas tangannya kencang dan membuatnya sedikit kesemutan itu. Tapi hal itu segera diabaikan saat dirinya melihat tanda dari kecupan istrinya itu. Tanda berupa bunga matahari berwarna kuning cerah dan dilingkari oleh jalinan api berwarna orange disekelilingnya. Sasuke tertegun melihatnya.

Beberapa dewa-dewi menahan napas saat melihat tanda yang dibuat oleh Puteri Langit Rise pada pasangannya itu. Bahkan Minato dan Fugaku pun dibuat terpana. Suara berdengung macam lebah pun memenuhi tempat itu. Ada apa ini? Mari kita jelaskan..

Tanda api dikalangan dewa-dewi adalah symbol bahwa yang memilikinya merupakan dewa atau dewi dengan kekuatan yang istimewa. Tanda api dari kekuatan itu, bisa menjadi bencana ataupun cahaya bagi semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Itu semua tergantung pada sang pengendalinya. Sangat jarang terjadi terlahir dewa atau dewi dengan kekuatan seperti itu.

"Entah ini berkah atau musibah ya bagi Tuan Jendral Sasuke", guman Shikamaru yang berdiri dibelakang FugaMina dan langsung mendapat pelototan paling ganas dari kedua dewa senior itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa setiap kali dia kesal udara disekelilingnya menjadi panas. Jadi ini sebabnya. Ternyata putriku hebat sekali", seru Minato dengan nada bangga yang sangat kentara, bahkan mengacuhkan delikan maut dari sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencoba dulu dipanggang oleh putrimu itu untuk menurunkan kenarsisanmu itu", sungut Fugaku sebal. Sepertinya dia merasa tersaingi. Why?

"Kau cemburu Fugaku?" cengiran jahil Nampak diwajah tampan itu dan membuat Fugaku semakin sebal saja.

"Hn.

"Ehemm!" deheman pelan Shikamaru menghentikan tingkah autis kedua seniornya itu. Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan dan berguman merepotkan saat melihat cekcok keduanya.

Kembali ke altar, Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum tipis melihat tanda dipunggung tangannya. 'Sepertinya aku harus selalu siaga tiap bersamanya' batin Sasuke miris. Sedikit emosi saja bisa menyulut perang ini ceritanya. Hahhh~~

"Kenapa Teme? Kau menyesal telah menikahiku?" bisik Naruto pelan pada Sasuke yang kelihatan senewen tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku justru bahagia karena 'malam-malam' kita akan semakin panas", bisik Sasuke pula dengan seringai yang terlihat..mesum.

Seakan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke, muka Naruto langsung merah padam. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah lain, namun malah semakin merah saat melihat teman-temannya tersenyum menggoda padanya. Akhirnya Naruto memilih menunduk saja untuk menutupi muka meronanya.

Malam pertama diruangan Sasuke yang remang. Naruto bergerak gelisah disisi ranjang besar itu setelah mengganti busana pernikahannya dengan gaun tidur. Perasaannya luarbiasa gugup dan terbersit rasa khawatir entah apa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bingung Naruto sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seseorang memeluknya dengan lembut. Naruto langsung membeku dan mukanya memerah. Rasanya dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan berdebar dengan kencang. Tak tau harus berbuat apa, Naruto hanya mampu menunduk diam. Hilang semua berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkannya dan telah disusun sejak tadi itu. Intinya dia mati kutu!

"Maafkan aku telah membohongimu ,Rise", bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto sambil mengecupnya pelan. Ucapannya itu membuat Naruto terpaku sejenak.

Naruto segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke tanpa meepas pelukannya dan menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau salah satu dewa waktu itu?Padahal kukira kita tidak..". ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh ciuman lembut Sasuke. Matanya menatap hangat Naruto yang tampak kaget tak menyangka akan dicium, lagi.

"Aku tak ingin kau menghindariku jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya. Ayahmu bilang kau sangat keras kepala. Jadi terpaksa kulakukan hal itu", tutur Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut halus istrinya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Baka Teme!" seru Naruto seraya mengembungkan pipinya jengkel. Dia kesal pada ayahnya yang lagi-lagi seenaknya saja mengatakan dia keras kepala itu. Memangnya gara-gara siapa coba? Omel Naruto tak rela dibilang keras kepala.

"Hn. Sekarang aku minta jatahku Naru-chan", seru Sasuke yang langsung menerkam Naruto layaknya binatang kelaparan. Dia tak mau repot-repot mendengar gerutuan Naruto yang memintanya tunggu dulu. The hell! Dia sudah bersabar cukup lama supaya bisa memiliki calon dewi cantik itu seutuhnya.

Akhirnya yang tersisa hanyalah suara derit ranjang serta desah nikmat yang bersahutan dari dua insan yang dilanda nafsu bahagia itu. Malam ini mereka saling mengisi dan memiliki satu sama lain tanpa takut untuk terpisah lagi dan terus bersama sepanjang keabadian mereka.

**End **

**Omake **

Shikamaru yang sedang tergesa menuju ke altar pernikahan, memotong jalan lewat samping Pavilliun agar lebih cepat. Saat itu juga beberapa gadis datang dari arah depannya. Karena Shikamaru sedang menyapa seorang prajurit yang berjaga, dia tak melihat rombongan itu akan lewat.

Tak ayal dia menyenggol seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat yang membawa keranjang bunga. Keranjangnya jatuh dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Beruntung Shikamaru cukup tanggap dan sempat menangkap sang gadis sebelum terjatuh.

"Temari-nee, kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo cepat!" seru gadis lainnya yang berhenti menunggunya.

Shikamaru tak berkedip menatap gadis dipelukannya, rasanya waktu seolah berhenti. Hingga deheman pelan sang gadis menyadarkannya dan buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Ahh! Bungamu jadi berhamburan", seru Shikamaru dengan agak panik mendapati tatapan menusuk dari gadis dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengurusnya", sahut Temari kalem. Tangannya mengibas halus, lalu angin lembut pun mengumpulkan kembali ceceran kelopak bunga ke keranjangnya. Shikamaru hanya bisa terpana melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis yang dia dengar bernama Temari itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih telah menolongku", pamit Temari dan memberi sebuah senyuman manis pada Shikamaru yang hanya garuk-garuk kepala. Dan dia pun segera menyusul para rekannya.

"Gadis yang aneh, tapi dia cukup menarik. Sepertinya aku ketularan virus cinta Sasuke. Cihh.." dengus Shikamaru dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**End beneran~~**

Bagaimana menurut anda tentang ini fic? Terlalu pasarankah idenya? Rencananya ini akan terdiri dari 7 part yang akan berbeda cerita tiap partnya. Perlukah saia lanjutkan ato stop ajah? Ini oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat~

Please masukan dan kritikan ya ke kotak repiu. Saia menerima segala bentuk apresiasi anda~~


End file.
